Gunlover40
Gunlover40 is a member of the forums who is respected for his dry sense of humour, his excellent writing skills and his love of the colour purple, which borders on the ridiculous. He now goes by Mahfaeraak. Early Life GL40 joined the forums at age twelve, choosing a username that was immature and that he now hates. He dwelled around the DS and Wii forums for a bit, before confusedly stumbling into FG&Q. The first game he ever played was Drakeknight's legendary classic, The Sidekick Academy. His writing style greatly developed throughout the course of the game, and by the end he was an accomplished writer, and formed a respect for both Drakeknight and The Traitor that exists to this day. Current Times Since then GL40 has participated in a number of games, including two LEAGUE games, and unsuccessfully attempted to host several. He disappeared for a large portion of 2010, for reasons known to nobody but him. He writes mainly for mentally disturbed and depressing characters but since the beginning of 2011 has developed a new flair for writing bubbly and camp characters, only some of which have a darker side. It is speculated that this is due to his newfounded bisexuality. GL40 also began his most successful game to date in 2011, the imaginative post-apocalyptic RPG The Age of Air. It only has three active players at the moment, Drakeknight, The Traitor and Therealkirby, but GL40 has stated that they're all so good, he wouldn't have it any other way. Notable Characters Soul- GL40's first ever character, and his favourite to date. Concieved in The Sidekick Academy, Soul is a suave superhero with the power to eject portions of his soul into inanimate and, to a degree, animate objects and bring them under his control. Soul has featured in LEAGUE 3:Apocalypse and LEAGUE 4 as well as TSA. Dominic Versache-GL40's hard-bitten soldier in the under-rated RP Battle For ONM. Dominic Quinn- Widely believed to be based on GL40 himself right down to the name, Quinn is GL40's player character in his own RPG The Age of Air. Quinn is camp, purple loving and witty. GL40 has since confirmed that Quinn will accompany the players right through the game along with his sexual AI sidekick Crystal. Mina Sanderson-GL40's character in Insignia's Ark 1.5, Mina is a cute and bubbly girl on the outside with a passion for flight-and a cruel, depraved, sexual fetishist on the inside. She enjoys sexually torturing her victims and has a weapon concealed in her private areas, a feature TRL was quick to censor in the OP. Dominique Reid- Confirmed by GL40 as 'What I'd like to be like if I'd been born female', Dominique is an overly happy, open lesbian in PGTV's game 'Play With Lif3'. Dominique is mainly known for her 'well endowed chest' and her incapability to be unhappy. She has a depressed girlfriend in Wren Baker, a creation of Drakeknight. is believed by many high ranking scientologists to be the reencarnation of yoda